


Aoi Asahina's Donut Obsession

by GabrielleFanfictions



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Death, Disturbing Themes, Donuts, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Gross, Help, Hot, Pissember, Rainbows, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Suicide, Vomiting, helpme, ithinkihaveapromblem, peeing, puke, whydididothis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleFanfictions/pseuds/GabrielleFanfictions
Summary: Aoi Asahina has always loved donuts, but one night, she gets really desperate, and eats a little too much, what will happen when Aoi looses control of herself? Read to find out!(Why did i do this, im concerned. I disappeared off A03 for months,and then reappear and post THIS-)I need therapy
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Aoi Asahina's Donut Obsession

Asahina crept down to the storage room, yeah, it was after hours, and yeah, she broke the rules her and the other's had made, but it was for the sake of her beloved donuts! 

They were so soft, and yummy, and colourful, and just overall amazing! Donuts were Aoi's number 1 favourite food, ever!

Luckily, the walls were completely soundproof in the bedrooms, so even if she made noise, nobody would hear. All Aoi had to do was, creep in the storage room, get the donuts, and run back to her room, and well, hope that there was no killers lurking in the corridors.

It was eerie to be out like this, but Aoi had trust in her classmates, none of the others would kill! 

Hopefully.

So far, nobody had died. And Aoi wouldn't be the first one! 

She had too many things to do, like get out of here safely, eat donuts, not die, eat donuts...

Mainly donuts. 

Maybe it was an obsession, but a donut or two never hurt anybody! And besides, she could always work off the extra fat later.

She had finally made it to the storage room safely, and creaked the door open. Boxes and boxes of her favourite treat were piled in the corner, there must've been around 50 in there, each with 12 donuts inside, so that meant...

Aoi stood there for a few minutes, trying to do the maths. But maths was never her strong point, so after a good five minutes she gave up, who cares anyway, they probably wouldn't get back to normal school anyway.

As soon as she opened the box, she smell overpowered her, and she without thinking, grabbed one and shoved it into her mouth.

Sweetness and sugar filled her mouth, and a happy smile fixated itself on her. 

Aoi couldn't help herself from picking up another, this time it was a chocolate one, and pushing the entire donut inside her mouth. She looked like a chipmunk. 

The whole box was quickly eaten, and Aoi knew that she should stop, she'll gain weight, and she was the Ultimate Swimmer, she simply couldn't gain weight! 

Aoi grit her teeth, and stomped out of the storage room, before she could grab another box. 

The halls were still empty, and since it was roughly 3 hours after the nighttime announcement, it must be around one or two in the morning. Nobody would be waking up anytime soon, unless somebody was planning a murder.

As she finally got to her dorm room, and touched the handle, imaginary donuts with wings started flying around her. 

"Aoi! Eat us, please! I want you to eat us out, think of how nice we'll taste, Aoi~" One of the flying donuts taunted. It flew near her face, enough for her to smell its glazing, but then flew again quickly. 

A circle of donuts started surrounding her, they all started chanting. 

"Eat us! Eat us! Eat us! Eat us! Eat us! Eat us! Eat us! Eat us! Eat us!" 

Aoi gave in.

She ran back at full speed to the storage room, and ripped the door off its handles, and tossed it to the side as if it was a piece of paper.

The pile of donut boxes seemed to grin at her from the corner.

Aoi sped over and grabbed the first box, eating three donuts at once. Donut, after donut, after donut, was shoved into her tiny, wet mouth. 

And with every donut, Aoi's stomach grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. And her bladder and intestines got fuller, and fuller, and fuller.

"A-ah~" 

A moan escaped Aoi when she was halfway through the fifth box. She glanced down at her huge and bulging stomach, and had already torn her shirt and shorts. Her boobs were glistening, as saliva had dripped down onto them when she was eating.

Suddenly, a loud and green gas cloud burst out of Aoi's butthole. It filled the entire room, and soon floated out menacingly into the hallways. More gunshots of gas were fired out, and Aoi ripped off her trousers and underwear for comfort.

Her pussy was soaking underneath her clothes, the wetness reminding her of the glazing of a donut. 

It just got wetter by the second, every time she let out some gas, it got wetter and wetter. She started to get aroused by it.

But during one of the gas attacks, Aoi's stomach started to rumble. Without warning, she started grunting, and pushing out a big, steaming pile of shit. 

It was dyed different colours from all the donuts and food colouring, but was still mainly brown. It smelled... delightful? It smelled like donuts and shit, but combined, it was a magnificent smell.

Aoi let out some more of the rainbow poo, and turned around to face it, some getting smeared on the floor during that.

Her mouth watered at the sight of the skittle shit, so Aoi leaned forward, and started munching on the pile. It tasted even better! Like a bitter yet sweet combination! 

She dug her nose into it, inhaling the thick mixture, It dripped out of her nasals, and mixed with her snot, to make it wet and runny. The snot added a slimy texture to it, which made it even better. 

In a matter of minutes, the pile was completely gone, you could only tell it was there by the smears on the ground here and there. 

But Aoi wasn't done yet. Her bladder was still full from the donuts. But when she was about to start pissing herself, Makoto walked in, his eyes full of fear.

"Aoi?! W-what are you- Are you okay?? I smelled something really bad and come out to check!" 

Aoi was in a trance, she had one mission. Pissing.

Since Aoi was much stronger than Makoto, who was built like a twig, she managed to shove him on the floor with ease.

"A-Aoi?!?!" 

Aoi turned, and shoved her pussy in his face. His yells were muffled by a yellow fountain of youth, that dripped everywhere and stained his clothes with it's smell.

Makoto's nostrils started oozing with piss and his hair was all messed up. Aoi forced his mouth open with her piss and shit covered hands, and started aiming her water gun into his mouth. Makoto moaned and drank up her piss quickly, savouring each droplet of it. 

Our donut queen was going to stand up, to go eat more donuts, when she slipped on the piss, and fell back on Makoto, this time her asshole landing on his nose and mouth. She started farting and sharting like nobody ever had.

The wet and drippy caca started dripping off his face onto his piss smelling clothes, and then soon her farts had started choking him. His mouth was stuffed to the brim with shit, but Makoto wasn't able to swallow it, due to Aoi's massive asscheeks crushing his throat. 

Soon, Makoto's whole face was covered in feces, and his skin has a light green tint to it, from her gas bullets.

"Is he-" Aoi checked his pulse.

Makoto Naegi was dead.

He had died from choking on Aoi Asahina's shit.

Rest in peace, Makoto Naegi. You and your bravery will forever be remembered.

Aoi stumbled off him, panicking on what to do. She was now a murderer. 

No, she knew what she had to do. 

Aoi stood up properly, and started walking off towards the storage room again, getting a rope. She carried off the rope to her room, but while she was in the hallway, Aoi started feeling very sick.

A ball of vomit dropped from her open mouth. It was white, like milk or cum. It had the occasional chunk of gooey donut in it, but mainly was a liquid. She continued projectile vomiting onto the floor, and then, she reached he room.

Aoi hung the rope from the lamp, and tied the other end into a noose. 

"Goodbye world..." She sighed, standing up onto a chest of drawers, and putting the rope around her head. Aoi would rather take her own life, than life with the guilt of killing Makoto. Come to think of it, his body was still there, green and shit covered. That didn't matter now, Aoi would be no more soon.

She let out one more ball of vomit, before stepping off the table, and swinging like a pendulum watch, vomit flying onto the walls and floor as it dripped out of her mouth. 

Death wasn't instant, so, Aoi smiled her last smile. The one the others would see on her as they ran into her room. She would talk to Makoto in heaven, they could always have round 2 if they wanted. 

Aoi breathed in, and breathed out. 

And after that, 

she never breathed a breath again. 

Rest in peace, Aoi Asahina.

You will be missed. 

Your life was round, like a donut, never ending, you could go around the donut again, and again, in a circle, but someone took a bite out of her donut, stopping the endless circle, and thus, ending her life.

And the one who bit her own donut, was herself. 

May you eat many donuts in heaven.

Farewell, Ultimate swimmer, Aoi Asahina.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am, on a school night, with exams the next day. I think i need help. Rest in peace Makoto and Aoi :(((
> 
> Let me know if you want more cursed stuff, I will happily oblige ^_^
> 
> No but seriously I think i need therapy
> 
> I was deciding to either make Makoto or Byakuya walk in on Aoi, but I chose Makoto because Byakuya already has 'Byakuya's Ultimate Punishment' and I decided that Makoto needs some spotlight


End file.
